


Did it hurt when you fell?

by memoriesofrain



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: "it's a date?!", Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beth is smitten, Cute, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Girl Power, Hannah ships them, Rock climbing, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sam is a Tease, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, without knowing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: With Hannah's skillful planning, Sam and Beth end up going indoor rock climbing, but it's not a date. Is it? Beth doesn't care, she'll go anywhere with Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [holeybubushka](http://holeybubushka.tumblr.com/) on tumblr asked me if I'd write some Sam/Beth and I love this couple so, it had to happen.  
>  I researched rock climbing for way to long and didn't even use half of what I learned, but at least I'm prepared if I ever go. I hope you enjoy this!

They got closer through rock climbing. Well, it’s more like Hannah helped set her up to get closer to Sam through rock climbing. Not that Beth was complaining at all, Hannah was the romantic one out of the two of them so she enjoyed matchmaking. Beth just didn’t expect Hannah to try and set her up with Hannah’s best friend.

But she and Sam were at Rock Jungle Fitness, hearing the news that Hannah was “sick” and couldn’t make it. Good acting, sis.

“So, just us then?” Beth asked casually.

Sam smiled. “Yeah, thought it’d be fun to go rock climbing with you both,” she said.

“Well, I’m eager to get started.”

“Hold your horses, Beth.” Beth mind when a little hazy when she heard Sam laugh. “You’ve got proper shoes and you can use some of my chalk, okay?”

Beth nodded her head. “If that’s okay by you, I’m fine with it.”

“Good because they charge you for chalk here.”

“Really?”

Sam shrugged. “It’s part of the gear, but it isn’t expensive to use.” She picked up the bag of chalk and dipped one of her hands in. Pulling it out, she passed the bag to Beth before rubbing her hands together and clapping them to form a small white cloud. “You’ve got to make sure your hands are covered otherwise they’ll get sweaty and you could slip.”

“You wouldn’t catch me?”

Sam snorted and shook her head. “If I’m ahead of you, how’ll I catch you?”

“But you’d just let me fall?”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’d try to catch you if I could reach you.”

“It does, thank you.”

Beth copied Sam’s chalking method and showed Sam her hands for inspection. “Can you catch these hands, Sam?”

Sam gave her an unimpressed look. “You’ve been hanging around Josh too much.”

“Maybe you’ll just have to take me out more.”

The other girl smiled. “Maybe I will.”

She pretended her heart didn’t skip a beat at that and walked over to the wall. Beth took a moment to look up at the wall and then back at Sam. “You’re going first, right?”

“Yeah, the belayers can hook us both up and I can start first, or you can be my belayer and you can go after me.”

Beth shook her head. “We’ll both go, if that’s okay.”

“I want to make sure this is a fun experience and I’m flexible.”

“Okay yeah, let’s do this.”

Beth and Sam both waited patiently as the belayer hooked them up and explained the safety measures to them. Beth thought it was a little unnecessary, but appreciated the reassurance that they weren’t going to fall to their deaths. That would have been awful.

She popped her knuckles and sent Sam a smile. “You ready?”

“Always, are you?”

“Just get started and I’ll follow you.”

Sam didn’t waste any more time after that. Suddenly, she was already ten feet up the wall and Beth was scrambling to catch up. One foot on that climbing hold and a hand on the next, and she was pulling herself up. Shit, this was harder than she thought it’d be, and she’d only made it a little ways up the wall. She looked up to ask Sam how difficult this particular climb was when she spotted, quite possibly, the most glorious vision she’d ever seen: Sam’s ass.

Beth wasn’t one to call herself perverse, but Sam’s butt looked really good, and even better when she was rock climbing apparently. Perfect shape for cupping with her hands and- huh, the wall didn’t seem that hard to climb now.

Thanking her boost in energy and determination, Beth continued to climb after Sam. As they got higher and higher, Beth started to worry a little about coming down, but tried to push those thoughts out of her head.

“Hey Sam?” Beth asked. “Are we trying to go to the top?”

Sam looked down at her. “We don’t have to,” she said reassuringly because Sam was always compassionate. Like a rock climbing angel. With a great ass. Beth needed to stop hanging out with Josh.

“Uh… maybe we can go up a bit more, but I uh, I don’t think I want to go to the top.”

“Sounds good, you let me know when you want to stop and we’ll go down.”

Beth sent her a nervous smile and continued up a few more holds before she stopped again. “Okay, yep, this is my limit.”

Sam stopped. “Alright, so we’re doing a lead fall, so first we have to yell down ‘take.’”

“Why?”

“So they know to get a good grasp on the brake.”

Beth’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait they don’t have a good grasp now?”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Stop panicking, we’re fine. A lead fall is a fall where we’re going to fall for a distance before we slow down.”

“Free fall?” Beth knew her voice was getting pitchy with anxiety, but she didn’t want to just fall and pray that those two people at the bottom would belay them correctly.

“Do you trust me, Beth?”

Beth looked at Sam wide-eyed. “What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, but-“

“I wouldn’t make you do something if I didn’t know it was safe. It isn’t really free falling, I promise you’ll be fine and I’ll give you a big hug when we get to the bottom, okay?”

Beth stared at Sam for a few seconds before nodding her head slowly. “Take!” she shouted down to her belayer. Sam shouted the same thing from above her.

“Okay, now Beth, you have to let go of the wall,” Sam instructed.

“Just-just let go?”

“Yeah, just lean a little back and let gravity do the rest. The belayers will make sure you don’t fall.”

She sent Sam a nervous look. “Y-you don’t want to go first this time?”

“They’ll want you to go first since you’re lower on the wall than I am. It’s to prevent me from accidently hurting you.”

“Oh.” Beth was starting to regret letting Hannah set her up on this not-date. “So uh-“

“Just look at me, Beth. Just keep looking at me and let go, I’ll be down there soon.”

And as she looked up at Sam, she couldn’t help but trust her. Sam wouldn’t lie to her and Beth had to have at least some trust in the girl she loved.

So she let go.

Beth only fell about 10 feet or so, but Beth felt the terror clawing at her chest. But she kept looking at Sam who was looking at her so proudly that the fear seemed to seep away. Beth gave Sam a pleased grin as she continued being lowered to the ground.

Her belayer made sure she was okay before unhooking her.

“Hey, am I allowed to catch her?” Beth asked.

The other belayer stared at her with bewilderment but shook his head. “You would have had to be hooked up to her at the start,” he said slowly.

“No, I mean after you get her lowered close enough to the ground, can I like, catch her in my arms?”

He stared at her for a moment with an amused look on his face before smiling. “Sure, if you want. You two a couple?”

Beth sighed wistfully. “If only.”

“Good luck with that, now be ready to catch her okay, I’ll try to make her come down slowly after the fall, but it still might knock the wind out of you.”

“I think I can handle it.”

She watched with rapt attention as Sam fell and then was lowered closer to the ground. Sticking her arms out, she moved around until she was sure that she’d catch Sam perfectly. And she did, thank god because that would have been embarrassing. Beth knew why he’d warned her, but Sam wasn’t heavy at all really.

“Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven, Sam?” Beth asked teasingly.

“I couldn’t have fallen from Heaven, you’d still be there silly,” Sam teased back.

Beth felt herself flush and she tucked Sam’s head in the crook of her neck. “That’s not fair, you were the one who was supposed to be embarrassed.”

Sam pushed her head back to look at Beth. “Awe, you’re adorable.”

Beth glared softly at Sam but smiled. “I could drop you, you know.”

“Oh no, and the ground is so far away.”

Sam’s belayer cleared his throat, but the large grin on his face reassured them he wasn’t upset.

 

When they were back in Sam’s car, Sam turned to her with an expectant look. “So, what’d you think?” she asked.

“The rock climbing? It wasn’t bad once I got used to it,” Beth said. It was honestly a lot of fun after she was sure that she wasn’t going to die.

“No, our date. Is this a good place for dates or should we find another place for casual dates?”

Beth’s eyes widened. “Wait- this was a date? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sam bit her lip. “It’s stupid, Hannah reassured me but I was kind of afraid you wouldn’t agree if I said it was a date.”

She gave Sam a hard stare. “I’ve been crushing on you for months, Sam. I’ve been trying to think of a way to ask you on a date. I chose to climb behind you because I wanted to stare at your ass.”

Sam snorted. “Was it a good view?”

“The best.”

The two sat in companionable silence before Beth broke it. “So, girlfriends?”

“Girlfriends.”

 

They’ve gone back to Rock Jungle Fitness at least once a month since then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you have time, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this fic :)
> 
> If anyone else wants me to write something, just send the request to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!


End file.
